


HONK!

by ride_or_bi



Category: Team Fortress 2, Untitled Goose Game (Video Game)
Genre: (kinda), Crossover, Gen, Humor, Original Character(s), at least i find it funny, english is not my first language, goose running as fast as me running away from my problems, pls, so be gently
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:40:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25052536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ride_or_bi/pseuds/ride_or_bi
Summary: A mean goose is the last thing a soldier would fear, right?
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	HONK!

A mean goose is the last thing a soldier would fear, right?

  
Unfortunately, history has shown more than once that you always have to expect the unexpected, because life is sadistic in its absurd perversity. One soldier found this out the hard way. It happened during one of his many nauseating, and overall boring days on guard duty.

  
He was collecting and carefully arranging the necessary equipment next to the tank with a swell of patriotic duty in his heart that saved him from falling asleep. The soldier was almost finished and practically had one foot in his afternoon nap, when the feathered foe appeared.

  
At first, the man, deep in his work didn't notice the honking doom. He was tallying food rations and ammunition packages, which was so important that he couldn't be distracted, even by an earthquake, at least, that's what one exceptionally strict captain thought. The soldier was almost done when the goose landed on him in one great leap, grabbing a bar of the Captain's favorite chocolate from his hand. Holding the bounty in her shiny beak, the thief jumped into a hurried escape, shedding feathers along the way and leaving the shocked soldier far behind.

  
Without hesitation, the Soldier jumped into the tank and started chasing.

  
If this particular bar of chocolate were lost in action, he would face severe punishment from his superiors, which was hell to this patriot. He also had to save the remains of his dignity. An well-trained American soldier, with the bravery of a lion, outsmarted by some undercooked pate. Over his dead body!

  
"Who would think that gooses are so bloody fast?"

Not long after, the feathery scooter had disappeared from the soldier’s sight.

  
He was already sweating from the stress in the tank's tight shell, lighting cigarette after cigarette. Finally he had to leave the stuffy can and, with the help of binoculars, look around the area.

  
His mind was so tuned to looking out for a small, white shape, that the silhouette of an enemy tank looming on the horizon went unacknowledged. But soon enough, he realized what he saw in the round lenses. He opened his mouth in terror, and his barely smoldering cigarette committed an honorable suicide. The Soldier realised the the Captain would have many more reasons to get angry, beyond just a stolen chocolate.

In the distance, the goose honked triumphantly.


End file.
